I Will Go
by RDTSDY
Summary: "Dasar Brengsek"maki Kris dengan nada marahnya. "Baiklah,aku akan pergi jika itu maumu"ucap Tao dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dimatanya. FANTAO/KRISTAO,YAOI,OOC. Silakan membaca dan tinggalkan komentar anda .


I Will Go

Main Pair: Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst,Drama,Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi,OOC,typo(s) dll :3

Summary: "Dasar Berengsek"maki Kris dengan nada marahnya. "baiklah,aku akan pergi jika itu maumu"ucap Tao dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dimatanya. FANTAO/KRISTAO,YAOI,OOC Silakan membaca dan tinggalkan komentar anda ^^.

N/T: Halooooo ini FF terbaru saya ^^ dan untuk pertama kalinya saya buat FF Angst,kurasa ini bakal jadi FF yang amburadul mengingat MY OTP sedang ada masalah :'( KRIS GE COME BACK HOME :'( sedih juga denger kabar Kris ge yang katanya mau Out dari EXO,semoga nggak jadi Out "AMINNNN" dan oh ya comeback to topic,ini FF saya buat untuk ngebuat hati saya yang lagi acak adul karena masalah oppadeul ,jadi kalau misalnya ini cerita keliatan aneh ya maaf ya :3. Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Aku Huang Zi Tao, seorang laki-laki berumur 23 tahun,sebenarnya aku hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang menjalani hidupku seperti laki-laki lainnya,tapi itu berubah setelah dengan seenaknya kedua orang tuaku mengubah jalan hidupku.

Disinilah aku sekarang,didalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana tapi terlihat sangat nyaman,mungkin bagi kalian terlihat nyaman tapi tidak denganku,rumah ini terlihat seperti sebuah neraka dengan kedok surga diluarnya.

Kenapa aku bisa menyebutnya neraka? Karena setiap harinya didalam rumah sederhana ini hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran,adu mulut bahkan kekerasan.

Bahkan aku baru saja mendapat luka baru dipipi sebelah kananku,merasa kasihankah? Kalian tak perlu merasa kasihan kepadaku karena ini memang pantas untuk yang telah berani menentang suamiku,ya suamiku Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

"Tao,mana sarapanku" Teriak Yi Fan atau kita panggil saja dia Kris dari arah meja makan.

"sebentar"jawab Tao.

"Cepatlah,kau tidak tau aku sebentar lagi terlambat,ck dasar pemalas" Kris kembali berteriak kali ini disertai dengan hinaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"ini" Tao meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur dadar diatasnya dan segelas susu putih diatas nampa yang ia bawa.

"dasar pemalas,apa yang kau lakuka dari tadi,eoh?"Tanya Kris sarkatik.

"Maaf,aku tadi masih mencuci baju"jawab Tao dengan kepala tertunduk.

"ck,alasan saja,pergi sana,aku tidak ingin melihat mukamu"usir Kris seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Tao yang seperti dihantam dengan batu bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Tao segera beranjak ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kris sendirian di ruang makan.

Di kamarnya dia menangis dalam diam,sungguh sakit saat Kris berucap seperti itu,dia tidak tahu apa salahnya,sampai-sampai Kris membencinya.

**Flashback**

"Tao kemarilah"panggil sang ibu.

"iya ada apa bu?"Tao berjalan mendekat kearah sang ibu,sedikit bingung melihat tamu yang ada didepannya,Tao merasa pernah melihat lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan elegannya itu,tapi entah dimana dia melihatnya.

"Kenalkan,dia adalah Wu Yi Fan anak dari teman ibu"dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya ibu Tao memperkenalkan lelaki yang duduk didepan Tao.

Sedikit membelalakan matanya,Tao sekarang ingat dimana dia pernah melihat lelaki ini,dia melihatnya err didalam majalah dewasa yang secara diam-diam dia lihat beberapa hari lalu.

"Wu Yi Fan atau panggil saja aku Kris,salam kenal"ucap Kris dengan senyum yang melengkung indah dibibirnya.

"H-huang Zi Tao atau panggil saja aku Tao,senang berkenalan denganmu"jawab Tao dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya,dia merasa malu.

"I-ibu dia_ iya Tao dia Kris ,dia seorang manager di perusahaan Cho"ucapan Tao langsung saja dipotong oleh sang ibu.

"HAH?"Tao mengeryitkan alisnya bingung,bukankah Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang ahh lupakan tapi kenapa bisa,ini semua membuat Tao bingung.

"Tao,dia adalah calon suamimu kalian akan menikah lu_" "APA?"reflek saja Tao berteriak membuat Kris dan ibu Tao menutup telinga mereka secara spontan.

"Ibu,kenapa seenaknya saja,apakah ibu sudah meminta persetujuan dariku,ibu kenapa kejam sekali"Tao berucap dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan dan terlihat seperti dia ingin menangis.

"Tidak ada penolakan,kali ini menurutlah pada ibu"ucap sang ibu yang langsung membuat Tao mati berdiri.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahanpun telah usai semua tamupun sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing,tinggal kedua keluarga yang masih berkumpul didalam rumah sederhana ini.

"Tao mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal disini bersama Kris"ucap ibu Kris.

"t-tapi_" "sudahlah,kau pasti akan terbiasa"ucapan Tao kembali dipotong oleh ibunya.

"baiklah~ karena ini sudah malam,kami pulang dulu,Kris jaga Tao ya,dan cepat buatkan momongan untuk kami"ucapan jahil dari para ibu hanya disambut teriakan malu dari Tao.

Kris masih setia memasang wajah datarnya, dia hanya berharap ini akan segera berakhir.

"cepat bereskan ini"ucap Kris datar setelah kepergian orang tua mereka.

"t-tapi aku sangat lelah"ucap Tao dengan gugup.

"apakah kau tak dengar,kubilang cepat bereskan ini,BODOH"ucap Kris dengan penekanan kata 'bodoh' dalam ucapannya.

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kris barusan serasa ingin meneteskan air mata,tapi dia menahannya,tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia segera membereskan rumah yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah ini.

Dan dimulai dari sinilah penderitaan Tao dimulai….

**Flashback End **

Mengingat kenangan yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam hidup seperti ini, membuat Tao merasa ingin bunuh diri,dia lebih memilih hidup miskin daripada harus hidup dengan orang yang sangat membencinya.

Sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai bahkan lebih dari suka sebut saja dia sangat mencintai Kris,dia langsung jatuh hati dengan Kris saat dia melihat uhh ini sangat memalukan,majalah porno yang dimodeli oleh Kris.

Dia tidak tau kenapa dia bisa jatuh hati kepada Kris,sedikit aneh bukan kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang model majalah porno,tapi tidak dengan Tao,dia sangat kagum dengan Kris,dia bahkan bersorak gembira saat tau dia dijodohkan dengan Kris,tapi kenyataan itu berbanding terbalik dengan Kris,dia sangat membenci Tao,entah karena alasan apa Kris begitu membenci Tao,Tao sendiripun dibuat bingung olehnya.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup,itu tandanya Kris sudah berangkat kerja dan saatnya Tao menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

.

.

.

Siang berlalu tergantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi langit malam,Tao masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya menunggu Kris yang masih belum pulang kerja.

Melamun membayangkan sesuatu yang indah tentang keluarga mereka,dimana Kris akan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi yang indah bukannya cacian yang menyayat hati, Kris yang memberikan pelukan hangat setelah pulang kerja bukannya Kris yang selalu membentak dirinya, Tao sangat mengharapkan itu semua tapi apa daya itu hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang entah kapan akan terwujud.

'Ceklek'

Tao secara reflek berdiri disaat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka "K-kr_" membelalakan matanya saat melihat pemandangan yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya dan Kris.

Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya, Kris,Suaminya yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang entah dia tidak tau siapa namanya dan lebih parahnya lagi sekarang mereka sedang bercumbu dengan mesra.

"K-kris ge"panggil Tao dengan suara paraunya.

Kris yang mendengar namanya dipanggil,dengan sepontan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan wanita dihadapannya,dia menatap Tao garang,merasa terganggu karena kegiatannya diganggu.

"Apa?Kau tidak suka?Ceraikan saja aku,dan jangan ganggu lagi hidupku"ucap Kris marah yang kemudian menarik sang wanita kedalam kamarnya.

Tao samar-samar dapat mendengar desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang wanita brengsek itu,hatinya sakit,sungguh sangat sakit sekali,dia lebih memilih dipukul ataupun ditampar oleh Kris daripada dia harus melihat Kris berselingkuh secara terang-terangan didepannya.

Desahan itu semakin terdengar jelas dan itu membuat Tao semakin merasakan sesak apakah Kris kepada dirinya,sampai-sampai dia tega melakukan ini padanya,sungguh ini meninggalkan luka yang dalam dihati Tao.

Tak kuat dengan apa yang didengarnya,Tao lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dan beranjak ke kamarnya,berharap semoga suara nista itu tidak sampai memasuki gendang telingannya lagi.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi datang menyapa,Tao mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,pergi menuju meja rias yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Mengerikan,kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Tao saat ini.

Lihatlah,rambut yang terlihat kusut,mata yang sembab dan kantung mata yang terlihat sangat jelas,muka yang telihat sangat pucat bagaikan mayat hidup.

"seberapa lamakah aku menangis tadi malam?"Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam,dimana suara desahan yang masih bisa terdengar sampai ke kamarnya,dimana iya menangis dalam diam,dimana dia memikirkan apa kesalahan yang sudah iya perbuat sehingga Kris bisa membencinya.

Kejadian itu terus berputar bagai sebuah kaset rusak yang tak dapat berhenti berputar,hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan air mata kembali jatuh dari mata sembabnya.

"TAO,MANA SARAPANKU"teriak Kris yang membuat Tao terlonjak kaget.

Mengusap air matanya secara asal dan berlari keluar kamar,disana dia mendapati Kris sedang memandangnya nyalang,dia sendirian berarti wanita brengsek itu sudah pergi.

"M-maaf ge,tapi apakah kau b-bisa sarapan saja di kantor,h-hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan"ucap Tao dengan suara lemahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?Kau ini istriku,seharusnya kau melayani aku sebagai mana mestinya,dasar kau bere_" "GEGE" Kris secara reflek membelalakan matanya,tangannya yang ingin menampar Tao masih menggantung diudara.

"Sehun"

TBC

Nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap :3 Jelek kah? Yap so pasti ni FF sangat jelek :3 saya ngebuatnya dalam keadaan kacau,jadi maaf jika nih ff nggak nyambung :3 Tolong Riviewnya,,satu review member semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan nih FF ^^ Pay Pay~ see you next time :*


End file.
